


The Wybie That Talks

by Evenceflux18



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenceflux18/pseuds/Evenceflux18
Summary: She may think the other World is perfect but to the eyes of a certain young boy, it was the other way around...And it was his moment to prove it to her
Relationships: Coraline Jones/The Other Wybie, Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat
Kudos: 16





	The Wybie That Talks

Sitting alone by the newly decorated garden, Coraline Jones found herself struggling to adjust herself after the horrendous events that happened during the first weeks of staying from their new residence from the Pink palace, it did not come to her mind of such small and secluded place could hold greater secrets that lies beneath those walls from the fireplace that she wished she had never discovered from the start

But the scars of nightmares had already marked her mind, instead of recalling all the wonderful childhood memories like other kids at her age in school, hers was just tormenting, unable to forget those horrible experience that other world had made her, it didn't help her much when she would randomly think of all the possible outcomes that might have happened...

what if the cat wasn't there to warn her about the beldam's evil schemes? What if the Other Father haven't given her the chance to give the lost soul? What if the Other Wybie is not as kindhearted as he was that would save her from that witch? 

What if...she let that manipulative of a wretched being from sewing her eyes and ate her soul?

Coraline immediately avoid herself from thinking deeper and quickly shove off the thought, coming back from her senses, her focus went towards her freshly planted tulips, gripping the shovel tightly, she started to dig the ground more forcefully than what she expected to when a slight startled scream made her head to turn around, it was one of her oddly best friends, her close one in fact, Wyborn Lovat.

"W-why are you holding the shovel like that?! You almost hit me in the head Jonesy!" He cried as he covered his head in a protective manner, Coraline rolled her eyes and threw the shovel on the ground

"Well, I never said that you should stalk behind me Why-where-you-born.." she remarked, crossing her arms as he scratched his head uncomfortably, dusting off his black and silver lining coat

"I-I wasn't stalking you.." 

"Ahuh..." Coraline raised her brow unamused from his shy and slouching posture that he would ususally do

"I-I just happen to wander around and see you here, all alone..which is..rather unusual for a type of outgoing person like you..."

"Wybie, I'm always alone whenever I go out.." Coraline laughed in mockery 

"But you're quiet all along.." he reasoned

And that made her to widen her eyes in surprise, who knew, even at the slightest, Wybie already knew how she acted from everybody..

"Wow...you, really knew me that much huh?" She gritted her teeth in regret

He snap his fingers in victory "ha! See? I was right!" Crossing his arms just as she was, he leaned his worried face to look at her with sincerity

"Jonesy, just tell me what's bothering you?" 

Coraline groan in defeat, rolling her eyes "Ugh...Fine, I was thinking about the other world..." 

After hearing Coraline's reply, Wybie felt a chilling sensation running through his body as he remembered the horrifying hands made of metal tried to throw him off the well almost successfully...

"Eugh..that place..." he replied, wrapping his arms as if a cold wind just passed through 

"h-how did you even manage to escape in the first place?"

"Your better version pushed me back to the door actually.." Coraline replied, averting her gaze from him

Wybie widen eyes in shock

Another version him?

And did she just said better?

"What? There's another me?" He asked as Coraline nodded silently 

"What happened to him then?" 

That is when Coraline's face change to rage, glaring towards the dirt with full hate, she threw the small pebble on her hand in annoyance

"She killed him..."

Oh....

How he wished he haven't asked her about it

"because he denied all her orders....he's trying to tell me something but he can't since...he doesn't have to ability talk, she made him just to manipulate me.." Coraline whispered in sadness as she recalled all the last moments she had with his other version

"but I know, deep inside that all he wanted was a friend..."

"So...He was...a better version of me huh.." Wybie muttered in a low voice but Coraline chose to ignore him

"Well...he doesn't crouch like you always do and not typically awkward and shy to everyone but rather confident, he's silent because she made him to but very attentive in things.."

"Rest in peace for him.." Wybie whispered sadly causing Coraline to turned her head in shock 

"IT WAS YOU, YOU STUPID!" She exclaimed, punching his shoulder from his comment, Wybie let out a loud yelp from the pain, immediately rubbing his arm and said nothing, he continued to listen as he watched her walking towards the old log lying beside them

"All my life, I just wanted my family to gave me attention and cool friends to hang out with...that is why, my life in Michigan was perfect...and I was happy..." Coraline sat on a log as she sighed 

"if only, everything was perfect once again...I could be happy..."

Looking towards the tulips that she and her family planted, Coraline turned her head towards Wyborn standing silently beside "How bout you Wybie?" 

"Huh?" He flinched as he heard her random question

"Are you happy to where you are now?" Che kept her gaze towards him when unexpectantly, Wybie chuckled.

"I am always happy Jonesy.." he calmly replied, Coraline perked her head

"Aren't you not satisfied about yourself?" 

Wybie scoffed "pssh, I love myself, as a matter of fact, I'm happily contented for myself because that is who I am..." 

She went back to dig the the dirt slowly, still in a silent state, Wybie rubbed his neck and stared at his pocket, grabbing something inside and pulled it out, giving it from the blue haired girl

"H-here, T-take it.." 

Coraline stopped from her tracks, turning her head, he handed her a single crimson colored flower

"What is it.." she asked making Wybie to raise his brow

"You haven't seen a rose yet?"

She blinked in annoyance "I mean, why are you giving me this?" 

"It's a present, Jonesy..I was planning to give it to you later but, eh, I noticed how silent you were...so here.."

Huh....

That's rare...

He's giving something...

Why does it feels so familiar

Back at the theater, the other Wybie gave her one too....

She smiled 

"Thanks..." she whispered, taking the rose from his gloved hand, she touched those delicate red plump petals carefully, enjoying the fresh fragnant that it produces

Coraline grinned "I just remembered how the other you gave me a rose back at the theater too, we had a lot of fun back there.."

Instead of seeing those brightening eyes of agreement, Coraline saw how his face dropped to disappointment

With a slouched shoulder, he rubbed his neck sadly "O-oh...really? Well, ain't that fun..." he replied coyly 

Sighing, Wybie looked at her adoringly looking eyes, observing the rose from her hands as her fingers felt the soft petals

He then, out of nowhere clasped his hands, causing Coraline to startled from his behaviour

"Well! I think it's getting late...I should go now so that I won't bother you from think about the "better" version of me..so I'm gonna go and grab my bike for now and do some..slug hunting..or anything.."

Coraline knitted her brows in worry

"Wybie are you okay?"

He quickly responded by nodding his head as he backed away from her towards the gate "As always! Oh and also, that rose you're holding on? I gave the seeds at Mrs. Jones so you could plant them in the garden, I know it's your favorite!" He grinned

Wybie turned back and ran towards the gate silently, leaving Coraline to stare at him dumbfounded about the thought of quickly cutting the conversation off

That triggered something to her as noticed...

his stuttering stopped and his voice grew more forceful from his last phrase

The slight pain from her friend's eyes as he lowered his head quickly made her realized...

She definitely hurt his feelings...

Looking back towards the gate, Coraline stood up and scampered away towards the gate hurriedly to catch up to him

"Wybie, wait!" She yelled looking at the curly haired boy about to kick the pedals from his bike when he noticed her yells from her afar, he stopped and saw her panting in front of him

"Woah, what happened to you?" He stared in shock when she quickly reach her hand on his shoulder, gasping for breath

"I'm sorry..." she whispered in guilt "I know, you got offended from talking about the other you..." 

He blinked "why would why got offended about it? Jonesy he's amazing!" 

Coraline raised her brow in confusion "huh?"

He's not mad about it?

"I thought you got offended by the other you.."

Wybie widened his eyes "WHAT? No! No! Of course not!" He laughed and shook his head multiple times

Coraline stared more confusingly at him

"I-I just couldn't believe the fact that it was me from the start, me? Being all perfect? I'm totally far from that guy..." he chuckled and sighed 

"I-I think I just felt a little bit unhappy that it wasn't the ACTUAL ME that made you happy..."

"Oh.." she whispered, clutching the rose tightly

He looked at her with a smile

"You know, If I were in your shoes Jonesy..if I get to chose a between two Coralines..I would have chose the perfect one too.." 

Coraline glared at him "WOW, thanks for that Wyborn.." unbelievable, she scoffed "What is your definition of a perfect me anyways?" 

Wybie shrugged casually "Well, the Perfect Coraline for me is loud, talkative, feisty, spunky and definitely crazy.." he continued to babble

"That's the opposite of being perfect first of all!" She corrected him but he only stared at her, giving her out the whole point

"That's the point Coraline, you're already perfect from the way you are now.."

Did he..did he just called her first name?

He's serious..

"That's not perfect.." she chuckled

"Oh, it's not? At least I am happy you know.." he retorted

Coraline shook her head "but are you definitely happy right now?"

"Just as happy as I was been born from this world!" He exclaimed

"Jonesy..you don't need eveything to be perfect just to make you happy..."

He stared at her silent eyes as he continued

"What I meant is..." he breathe and patted her shoulder in assurance

"Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect...it means you have decided to look beyond the imperfections..."

Wow...

She's speechless, definitely speechless, for the very first time, Wybie made her feel so inferior about him...

Who knew..

Even a shy, socially awkward, psycho stalker could actually slap some sense to her

He continued to blabber his beliefs until he felt a sudden warm of embrace wrapped around in tightly, he stopped talking, eyes widened, turning his gaze to caught a glance of blue streaks of hair, he realized

Coraline Jones is hugging him

Just like that..

he would have already squirm from the whole uncountable uncomfortance of breaking his comfort zone, he would have already pushed that person away or backed away by himself

But it was Coraline who was hugging him right now, the same girl who entirely made his life much better, who had gone through a lot within past weeks and the only person who understands him just as his own grandmother does..

His friend..

His very first friend...

Wybie decided let this moment to sink in for now

It took a while when he felt her arm started to loosen, he quickly unwrinkled his coat and stared at her like an awkward person he was 

"Sorry.." Coraline rubbed her arm uncomfortably averting his gaze, however, Wybie haven't moved a single muscle nor blinked only to let out a small "ahuh" contemplating from what just happened

he started to back away, almost stumbling himself if it wasn't for his quick reflexes, his hand gripped tightly on the motorbike's handle "I-I hould g-go..n-now.." he muttered, pointing the soiled pathway to indicate that he was leaving, Coraline squinted and laughed from his reaction

"Yeah I think you should.." she told him "Thanks for today Wybs, I really appreciate it.." 

He shoved his hand with a smile

"Pssh..Nah, it was nothing, I had to do what I had to do..."

"and hey.." 

"Yeah?"

"Let's plant the roses together tomorrow, are you up for it?" 

She grinned as what she usually do when something exciting arrived and that made him felt relieved once again

"Someone looks so Happy all of a sudden.." He teased with a smirk across from his face, she rolled her eyes again but this time, it wasn't because of annoyance.. but in a gratittude way

Wybie chuckled and shook his head, finally placing his foot on the padles "I'll be here tomorrow at 8...See ya Jonesy!" He waved her a goodbye before starting his motorbike and went away with full speed, leaving Coraline standing by the gate all alone again...

Smiling as she waited for him to disappear from her sight, Coraline Jones couldn't help but to feel so alive more than ever, closing the gate tight shut as she thought...

She's not alone...

She had them...

And she knew that he is right...

She admit..

It seems....

The Wybie that talks wasn't so bad afterall.....


End file.
